We always have a lot to talk about when we don't have enough time
by Traveling Moon
Summary: In their last moments together, two people have a lot of things to discussed more than they'd have enough time.


**We always have a lot to talk about when we don't have enough time.**

P.S: If you really want to get the FEELS, go to youtube and play the ost song from Clannad afterstory called 'Shining in the sky' while you read. That'll get you going. I know cuz I wrote while listening to it. hehe.

* * *

Kagura was lying down on her back. Her arms spread out wide as she breathed quietly.

"… Sadist?" She called.

"… Yeah?" Came a respond from right beside her.

"I'm hungry."

A sigh.

"Is that the only thing you can think of right now? If so, I think it will be better to just shut up."

"It's too quiet. I don't like it."

"What are you talking about? It is plenty loud around us."

Kagura made an effort to furrow her eyebrows and tried to listen, but she could hear nothing more than the sound of his heavy breathing.

"I think you are just hearing things," she said.

"I think you're deaf."

Slowly, a moment of quietness settled in between the two once again. The Yato woman wheezed out another breathe while her deep blue eyes darted around, unfocused.

"It is dark. Did someone turn off the light?"

"… I think you're blind too."

"No, seriously. It is too quiet, dark and cold. Is it raining?"

"Now you are being delusional."

"…"

"…"

"Sadist?"

"Yes?"

"…Am I dying?"

Okita Sougo stopped breathing for a second. With his words stumbling in his throat, unable to accept her question as a possibility, he dug his fingers into the earth beneath.

"… Probably." He answered at last, admitting the last thing he wanted to come true.

"Heh. No wonder."

"Why are you sounding so amused?"

"No reason. I'm just thinking that it is nice when you are finally honest with me."

"Am I not honest all the time?"

"Nah. You have always been a lying bastard. Like just now, you were lying about the fact that it is cold and dark. You're feeling it too, aren't you?"

The end of her sentence sounded more like a statement than a question. Okita smirked. She knew him best, after all.

"Got that right; but I wasn't lying when I said that it was loud. I mean, I can hear Danna and Hijikata-san yelling at us from miles away. Oh, listen, I think Kondo-san and that Megane just joined in too. Some people are going to get sore throats tomorrow."

"Serves them right …" Kagura murmured, shutting her eyelids down and felt a drop of water dripping from her eyelashes. Surprisingly, it was not her tears, but the tears of the sky above. "They must be angry."

Okita cleared his throat. "You bet they are. How are you holding up there?"

"I'm as fine as any dying person can be, thank you very much. What about you, little boy? Do you want to pee your pants yet? You must be scared shitless."

"I'm not scared."

"Liar."

Once again, an ironic smirk appeared ghostly at the corners of his mouth.

"… What will happen to Sora?" Kagura whispered. For the first time, he could hear worries in her tone.

"That shitty brat of ours will be just fine. His parents are the finest fighter in the universe, remember?"

"I want Gin-chan to look after him. We did put Gin-chan's name in our place in a case where anything happen to us, yes?"

"Didn't we put Hijikata-san in as a godfather? So that Sora will have more chance of killing him?"

"I don't remember… I never thought that anything was going to happen to us at the same time. We're tough, Sadist. You and me. I thought that we couldn't possibly die together. I thought that even if something were to happen, one of us would survive to make it back… but look at where we are now. I never expected _this_…"

Kagura coughed. Pain shot up her body immediately, constantly reminding her about the weapon that pierced through her body and pinned her to the ground, immobilizing her movements.

Okita turned his head towards her a little.

"You've got to wait, China. You hear me? You've got to wait."

"I hate it when you order me around. Get sting by a bee and go to hell, Sadist." She managed to say, despite the dryness in her throat and insistent pain in her body.

He ignored her. "No matter what, you've got to hold on. You can't go yet. You've got to wait a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Because we have a lot more to talk about and not enough time." He answered, deadpanned. As though it was a fact and she was stupid to not know it.

Smiling to no one in particular, Kagura blinked the hotness out of her eyes. "Aw, you are finally admitting that you want to talk to me. How sweet."

"If I were you, I would try to keep my mouth shut. You're ruining the moment."

"You will miss my voice very soon once I stop talking…" another cough. " Man, it is kind of hard to stick around any longer. It hurts..."

"China? Don't you dare leave. Don't you…"

Okita stopped half way through his sentence when he could no longer hear her sound, struggling to breath. He closed his eyes, wishing to turn all back to yesterday. When she was safe in his arms, laughing and spitting out rice all over the dinner table because their son just told them a joke. Something dirty about strawberry sundae. Certainly not an appropriate joke for a mother should laugh at. But then again, his China was special.

"From now on, I'm just going to talk to myself. It isn't meant for you, so don't you listen… I'm grateful, China. Thank you so much for appearing into my life. Thanks to you and your stupid face and shit- eating smile, I found something even more entertaining than killing Hijikata-san. "

To his surprise, he could hear her voice, faintly but surely in a low whisper.

"I know you are."

His mouth dropped open in disbelief. "… Were you faking your death? Right at this moment when we really are about to die?!"

"Naw, I was just blacking out for a second. But then I heard you voice, so I decided that I needed to hear what you were about to say. Just in case you wanted to say something along the line of 'I've been cheating on you' or 'I actually regret being the bottom that one time.'" Kagura said teasingly, sounding as energetic as always though Okita knew it couldn't be easy for her.

She was hurt very badly, and although she had gained conciousness back from Death's grip, Kagura was sure she wouldn't be strong enough when the blacks come for her again.

Okita almost chuckled. "You are talking an awful lot for someone who's dying, you know? Are you trying to wait for me to go first?"

"Don't be a fool. You're not going to die here. You will get up, go home, cook some dinner and find yourself a new wife. She maybe not as pretty as me, but as long as she can look after Sadaharu, I think she will fit in just fine."

"Don't be stupid, China. I probably wouldn't even make it two minutes without you. That's not enough time to find a new woman. If you really want me to do that, you've got to stay longer."

Kagura laughed softly. "Sorry, but I think this is about as far as I go. Ah, I should've packed more rice in Sora's bentou this morning. He won't have enough to last for tomorrow."

"No, what you packed will probably last him for his lifetime,"Okita said immediately, "but what about me? I told you. You've got to wait! I still have a lot more things to tell you, a lot more things to…"

"Sadist…" Kagura croaked. Once agin, she felt the pang of regret and pain in her chest. Not knowing how, she knew it was time to end their final conversation. "I'm sorry. But it's about time you let me go."

"No," he stated again stubbornly, his hand tightening around hers.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpered again. Her hand in his shook slighltly and she lowered her lashes. Kagura swore inside her head quietly when the dark tucked her away.

_I want to see his face one more time._

"So sorry... thank yo…"

She stopped, her words hung in midair, as though there was a possibility of it continuing. But nothing came after. Then there was only Okita. Him, and an absolute silence at the lack of her presence.

"China, Wait…" He begged.

But she didn't wait.

She left.

Slowly, Okita leaned in closer to her body. He could still hear Gintoki, Hijikata, Kondo, and Shinpachi shouting their names in desperate voices from faraway, but it didn't matter now. He felt the ground rumbling from beneath his body, indicating that they were getting closer and closer to him.

Then he would probably be saved, and she would be taken away. Stripped from his warmth, away and away. Somewhere he can't reach.

And he really didn't need that. He didn't need this world without her.

"They are so going to be pissed," he mumbled as he relaxed his clenched muscle. "You're probably going to be angry with me too, China…

"But before you'll slam the door to hell or heaven in my face, here is what I need you to know…" He closed his eyes for one last time. The footsteps finally reached him, surrounding him in many desperate screams of their comrades.

As his world crumpled down all around, he let himself go. Drifting off to the darkness where she may be, all he could do was whisper through his smiling lips.

"I love you so much…"

* * *

**Okay, so here's my deal. I have been writing a lot of comedy fanfiction works, and thought that it would be nice to change the pace. BTW, I didn't mean to make this relate to my previous fanfics, so don't get upset. It isn't a continuation ar anything, just a seperate one shot for me to try new things.I just borrowed Sora's name from the previous one because I didn't have any better names. Eheh.**

**If you really want to get the FEELS, go to youtube and play the ost song from Clannad afterstory call 'Shining in the sky' while you read. That'll get you going. I know cuz I wrote while listening to it.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW, PLZ!**


End file.
